17 August 2010 Baghdad bombings
and 21:30 |time-end= |timezone=UTC+3 |type=Suicide bombing and Truck bombing |fatalities=69+ |injuries=169 |susperps= |perps= Islamic State of Iraq (al-Qaeda in Iraq) | Footage = }} The 17 August 2010 Baghdad bombings were two attacks in Baghdad, Iraq. The first attack in the morning was when a suicide bomber detonated his explosives outside the Iraqi Army division headquarters on potential recruits to the army, some of whom had queued for hours prior to the bombings, that killed over 60 and wounded more than 100. The second attack took place in the evening when a fuel truck exploded in a Shia neighbourhood, killing 8 and wounding 44. On 19 August, the Islamic State of Iraq, an al-Qaeda front in Iraq, issued a statement saying it carried out the strike on the army recruitment centre. Background The bombing came amid uncertainty over the future government in Iraq following the Iraqi parliamentary election, 2010. One day before the attack former Iraqi Interim Prime Minister Iyad Allawi pulled out of coalition talks with Prime Minister Nuri al-Maliki following claims that al-Maliki was pushing for a sectarian division of government. Security forces have been targets of attack in the months prior to this bombing. The United States began to reduce its troop strength in Iraq, from just under 60,000 at the time of this bombing, to about 50,000 by 31 August, which was scheduled to be the formal end of combat operations. The bombing was the first major attack of the year's Ramadan, the most venerated month in the Islamic calendar. Bombings First bombing Unemployed people had queued for hours outside an Army recruiting centre when a suicide bomber approached and detonated his explosives.BBC World. , 2010, 10:30. The recruiting location is near the Bab al-Muadhan (Great Gate) by the Tigris River and the former Iraqi Ministry of Defense building in downtown Baghdad. An interior ministry official said the majority of the victims were army recruits but there were also some soldiers who were protecting the recruitment centre among the casualties. The casualties among these soldiers were at least three dead and eight wounded, with the overall total killed at over 60. Second bombing On the same day another attack occurred at 21:30 in the majority Shia neighbourhood of Hay Ur. A bomb attached to a fuel truck loaded with kerosene exploded, killing eight people and wounding 44 more. Responsibility On 19 August 2010 the Islamic State of Iraq, which includes al-Qaida in Iraq and other allied Sunni insurgent factions claimed responsibility for the attack. They boasted that its operative easily passed through checkpoints before detonating his explosives belt in a crowd of officers and recruits outside army headquarters http://www.google.com/hostednews/ap/article/ALeqM5hwK_CSpBxsNuVUEaDuOwmSSCiqGwD9HN7EDO3 Reaction * A White House spokesman said "There obviously are still people who want to derail the advances that the Iraqi people have made toward democracy. But they are firmly on track. And we're confident that we're moving toward the end of our combat mission. The fact that there is a lot of competition for who is going to be running that country is a good thing." See also * List of terrorist incidents, 2010 References Category:History of Baghdad Category:Mass murder in 2010 Category:Suicide bombings in Iraq Category:Terrorist incidents in Iraq in 2010 Category:Islamic terrorism Category:Car and truck bombings in Iraq Category:21st century in Baghdad